The subject matter disclosed herein relates to switchgear, and more particularly relates to a switchgear enclosure having an exhaust system.
Switchgear, such as medium voltage (“MV”) switchgear, includes various components secured within an enclosed structure. The switchgear enclosure is divided into compartments, such as one or more circuit breaker compartments each housing a circuit breaker, a bus bar compartment housing a bus bar system, and one or more cable connection compartments. The circuit breakers in the circuit breaker compartments can be electrically connected to the bus bar system in the bus bar compartment via spouts.
If an arc occurs, such as if a voltage between the conductors within the switchgear exceeds the insulative properties of the insulation between the conductors, or if the conductors are positioned too closely together, an arc flash can release significant energy in the form of heat, intense light, pressure waves, and/or sound waves, sufficient to damage the conductors and adjacent equipment of the switchgear. Current structure for limiting the effects of an arc flash include providing thicker steel sheeting to the switchgear enclosure, and exhausting arc gases from the interior of the switchgear enclosure through an opening at the top of the switchgear enclosure.